nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Congress
As an indicator of the the lack of consciousness concerning social and moral issues, the Jonathan Frum Foundation would like to hand over this book packet to the members of the Lovian Congress. We hope that it will be placed in the Library of Congress or on another important location where you all can see the complaints and issues that keep standing for over a hundred years. That it may help you to make the right decisions. With kind regards, Jonathan Frum. * Brave New World (Aldous Huxley) * Max Havelaar (Eduard Douwes Dekker) * The Great Illusion (Norman Angell) * I'm Only Just A Negro (Jef Geeraerts) * Mother, Why Do We Live? (Lode Zielens) 2003-2006 Should we make up fake names and stuff for those congresses? Marcus Villanova 19:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :We could, but we shouldn't make it to hard on ourselves. Make them small Congresses (8-10 MOTC) and let most people return for a year or two. Also, the King should be in all of them. 06:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry i was late with the response, yeah to make it realistic I'll throw in a congress member that was attached to a early party like... I'll do reasearch. Marcus Villanova WLP 18:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll fetch that sometime :) 18:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Starting date I've changed the starting date to 1889. Hope you dont mind Pierlot McCrooke 09:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I do. Congress isn't that old. 09:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrss isnt that young. Maybe 1900 instead? Pierlot McCrooke 10:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) it already said that until 2003 lovia was more or less a dictator ship with a small body of lord helping the king. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 13:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Filling in the gaps I'm working on an ambitious project to fill the gaps of our political history. Within months, I'll provide the complete history of our Congress an other political bodies. You'll just need to be patient for some time :) 09:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Know what you're beginning :P (pointing at my Mäöreser politics project) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a good thing Congress only really began in 2003 09:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha, unlike the 111 elections of Mäöres :P I always knew Mäöres was way ahead of time and that's of course because we've always had SGP-alike parties in charge --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Never knew Lovia used to be an absolute monarchy! Well, it does makes things easier for you, yes. Pierius Magnus 09:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not really absolute, but yeah, sort of. Nominally, it was pretty absolute, de facto it was more or less ruled by councils and advisers and stuff. 10:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Currently we dont know who was the PM before Medvedev. It is good that Dimi is working on that Pierlot McCrooke 10:03, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's indeed one of the things I'll fix 10:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Love it, nice work! Cristian Latin 11:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. 19:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I stiil want to make a fake congress for the 2003 - 2007 Period. We could grow Our wikia that way...Add some names maybe add a party or two. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::See the previous title . I'm working on it! Soon more news! 19:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I need a brain check or an another eye check-up...I see. Thnx Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I've a good name for his predecessr: Christopher McDonald Pierlot McCrooke 21:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the congress men on the timeline of this congress also be in January 2010? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :How so? 19:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Because they elections are in February. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you trying to say the current MOTCs on the timeline should have begun in January 2010 instead of February 2010? 19:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, I meant January 2011. Mijn fout :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, ok. Well yes of course, the timeline only goes as far as the current date. So next week, I move the timeline "current date" one week 19:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you going to that every week? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm sure you'll ask me to update it every week 19:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not so sure about that, my memory is one big zeef :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Haha . Are you sure you're still looking for a university then? ;) 19:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Hahaha :P There's nothing to be sure about, except for that there is a God whom you should obey :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah yes . The Great Big Certainty in Life 19:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Indeed :P God for wisedom and alcohol for pleasure :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You shouldnt forget before 2007 there was a different constutuion Pierlot McCrooke 19:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Holy pepperoni, I forgot! Thanks for reminding me Pierlot, but I did remember that ^^ 19:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Nice work king! 13:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) 10:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Resort Island I was wondering if I could own all land of Isle of London to turn into a resort excluding people's homes. Noble City has enough people so lots of people could live in the resort settlement. Dave :You can't, it's a National Park. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Coalition? Since when did we formt hat "government coalition?" Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :When we agreed on the Ministers, all parties that have ministerial positions, including the speaker are technically Government parties. It's less of a concentrated coalition and more of a coalition simply to govern. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think that would count as a coalition, as f.e. the small Christian parties would support CCPL (and KNPO would support CNP, PNO would support UL etc.) and would be in the coalition. 77topaz (talk) 07:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::That's why its not really a coalition but it is, simply because we all voted to put certain people in government and those people happen to be members of the parties that are now considered government parties. It's not a unified coalition, simply one to ensure that we actually have people in ministerial positions and such. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:49, September 9, 2013 (UTC) You're being technical. We have always agreed there would be no government parties, and there certainly isn't an opposition. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Who is this 'we'? There has never been any such agreement. And you should know that opposition simply means "Not in government". You're being difficult once more Time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Technically, we agreed not to form a coalition; we did agree on forming a government (of course). However, the parties in the Government, could be correctly labelled by the term government party/participant. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:22, September 9, 2013 (UTC)